


Portraits

by MyCatsAreMyLife



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Charcoal, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatsAreMyLife/pseuds/MyCatsAreMyLife
Summary: Just portraits of Jordan Waller and Leo Suter, actually (or maybe Alfred and Edward in any Modern AU).





	Portraits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt using a charcoal pencil to draw, so I apologize for the mess, I'm not used to this material yet :)


End file.
